Hogwarts Through the Years
by candyland7
Summary: Challenge in A/N. Harry has been abused, extent is unknown. His friends work to help him, and hopefully can get him out from under Dumbledore's thumb. His Quidditch Team as well as the Gryffindor House have become over protective of him, slowly the Slytherin house is being swayed as well. But, that could be from the Slytherin friend he made. Grey-Dark!Harry/Gryffindor
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New story, Harmione, one OC as of right now.**

**Harry: I don't think I'm going to like this.**

**Me: And it has a challenge made by me. This challenge has a few rules. 1) It has to be either Harmione, HarryxLuna, or Hinny. No Drarry or Snarry, but it can be Harry/Voldemort if you really want a gay pairing. Any other gay pairing has to be sent through me first. 2) Harry has to be abused, at least physically and mentally, sexually is your choice 3) After third year Sirius is free and lives with him, Remus can be there. 4) Sirius doesn't die at DOM 5) Harry still ends up in the Tournament in fourth year 5) Has to be manipulative Dumbledore, but for good or bad intentions is your choice. 6) Can be a minor crossover, but not huge to the point that it has to be put as a crossover. 7) Has to go through all the years beginning at first.**

**Harry: Anyhow, author owns nothing but her OC**

**3rd Person POV**

The sorting ceremony was just another thing Harry hated. He hated how they were singled out. At least, that's what it looked like so far. He tugged at his robes, hoping they would cover the cuts and bruises better. Next to him, he had two new friends. He met them on the train. One was a girl, taller than him by like a foot, brown hair that reached the small of her back with strawberry blonde streaks, and blue eyes that looked gray in some lighting. She was very protective of him, as he saw on the train. On the other side was a red head boy, a little shorter than the girl, and he had freckles and a long nose. He was also protective of Harry, but not as much as the girl. Their names were Karen 'Kara' Courtney and Ronald 'Ron' Weasley.

"Courtney Karen," Professor McGonagall called out.

Kara squeezed his hand, whether for his reassurance or hers he didn't know. She walked up to the patched and frayed black hat and sat down.

"It's Kara if you would professor," she said before sitting down on the seat.

The hat was placed on her head, falling down slightly but stopping at the tips of her ears. It was silent for a time before the hat opened it's mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Next to him Ron groaned, they would be separated. That much was certain. He didn't listen for a while until his name was called. Harry didn't want to go up. Not at all. Too many people judging him, looking at him. Now they were looking for him. No, no, no. He didn't want that. He couldn't do it. Next to him Ron kept telling him that he needed to go up. Kara was looking at him from the Slytherin table. She was silently telling him to go.

"Harry Potter, you need to come up and get sorted," The wizened old wizard at the Staff table called.

Kara got up and went over to where Harry was and helped Ron lead him to the Sorting Hat. They kept him from completely freaking out before Kara had to return to the Slytherin table and Ron had to return to the still waiting first years. The Sorting Hat completely covered his eyes and his breathing quickened until Professor McGonagall fixed it. He nearly screamed when a voice entered his mind.

_Hmm, Brave yes… but not very much. Ambitious and Cunning, a very good trait. But you're also loyal and very clever. Getting all the answers wrong does require a great mind in order to do that. So, what to do with you._

Harry soon realized that the Sorting Hat was talking to him.

_Please, just put me where I'll find family. _

_A family eh, hmmm…. Slytherin would be good for you. But, if that's not where you want to go._

Harry shook his head.

_Then it better be… GRYFFINDOR! _

He felt McGonagall take off the Sorting Hat and Ron lead him to the Gryffindor table and left him with the Twins he met on the train, Fred and George. At the Slytherin table, Kara offered him a sad smile. Ignoring the people around her, Kara waved. Ron got sorted next, he also ended up in Gryffindor.

Harry didn't eat much at the feast, he didn't want to get sick, and he was much shorter than the other people here. At his old school he always got mistaken for a seven year old, a first grader if you please. At the Dursley's he only got the scraps on the table and the occasional small, and by small he means small, piece of something. The most he had been given before had been a piece of toast.

"You not hungry or something?" Fred asked.

He lied, "No."

Ron rolled his eyes and gave Harry another dollop of mashed potatoes. His pointed look told the younger boy that he had to eat it. All Harry managed was a scoop of it before he felt full, and slightly sick as well. Dessert came but Harry didn't eat any of it. If he did, he was sure he would get sick. And getting sick wasn't really at the top of his to do list right now.

"Harry, it's time to go," Ron whispered.

Kara came over from the Slytherin table, ignoring the perfect's telling her to come with them.

"Meet me at the Black Lake tomorrow," She told them flicking her hair over her shoulder, "We need to talk."  
>Harry nodded silently as Kara hugged him before returning to the Slytherin's. Ron sighed softly and took Harry's hand before following Percy. The eldest Weasley at Hogwarts, Percy Harry later found out, brought them to the Gryffindor tower. They all met the Fat Lady and learned the password, 'Bombarda.'<p>

"Night Harry," Ron whispered as the younger boy curled up on his bed.

The next day Harry and Ron met Kara down by the lake. Her hair was braided down her back in a rope braid and she was wearing her Slytherin robes. Ron hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her.

"I didn't think you would come. I am a Slytherin and you hate Slytherin's," Kara said to Ron.

"I was raised to believe that," Ron replied crossing his arms, "My parents are anti-Slytherin."

Harry was silent, his head resting on Kara's shoulder as he looked over the Black lake. A small sigh escaped the young male and Ron sat down on the ground on the other side of Harry. The trio watched the lake top, there were a few fish that came up. Some merpeople came up a few times to check them out, watching them for a bit before going back under.

"We need to go to the Great Hall, or else people will wonder where we went," Kara told them.

"Will it matter?" Ron questioned.

"Two Gryffindor's and a Slytherin missing from the breakfast, they'll think I kidnapped you. Since I'm said Slytherin," Kara replied raising an eyebrow at Ron, "And I really don't want detention."

Ron grimaced, but couldn't fault that fight. Every other teacher will assume that the Slytherin would have done something to take the others. Kara got to her feet and helped up Harry as Ron brushed off the seat of his pants. The trio separated before entering the hall.

**Me: Well, this is the first chapter. Remember to enter the challenge!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: No one's done the challenge. Remember to put Candyland7's Challenge in the summary so that I can find it!**

**Harry: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3rd Person POV  
><strong>The first class they had was potions, where Harry and Ron met Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They were both Slytherin's and the only friends Kara had in the same house. Apparently, the two boys were neutral and didn't care about house joined Kara as her partner, leaving Ron to join Hermione Granger. Blaise and Theodore (Harry and the others shortened it to Theo) partnered together.

Harry was about to put in the porcupine quills but Kara grabbed them from his hand and put them off to the side. The tiny Gryffindor frowned upwards at the taller girl but she just took the cauldron off the fire.

"Now you can put in the porcupine quills," Kara said handing them back.

Thankfully Neville overheard next to them and didn't put the porcupine quills in. Harry did as told, standing on a stool, that they found in an abandoned corner, and he put the porcupine quills in the cauldron. Kara began to follow the instructions, with Harry joining in on the easier steps. By the end of the class Harry and Kara had an almost perfect potion.

"I have Charms next," Kara commented looking towards Ron and Harry.

"Oh, we have," Ron started to dig through his bag.

"Transfiguration," Harry whispered causing Kara to nearly drop her potions book and Ron to drop his bag.

"You talk!" Ron exclaimed.

Kara went to cuff Ron in the ear but noticed Harry's flinch at the raised hand. Ron noticed it too and moved away from Kara and lifted Harry onto his shoulders. Since the boy was so light, way to light for his age, and short, around the size of a seven year old, it was easy. The tiny Gryffindor held onto Ron tight, a look of panic crossing his face.

"Sit with me at lunch," Kara whispered before heading into the charms classroom.

Ron and Harry got lost on their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Having moving staircases definitely didn't they ended up near the kitchens. Footsteps were heard behind them and Ron removed Harry from his shoulders. Behind them were the Weasley Twins, they looked exactly the same to the two first years.

"Oh, look at this Freddy," George, they think, said.

"Lost little firsties!" Fred replied.

"Skipping class," the two chorused together.

Ron blushed, "We got lost you two!"

Fred and George looked at each other before whispering. Ron turned to Harry and shrugged. The smaller boy looked slightly scared, as though he didn't know if he could trust the third years. A ghost went through the wall behind them as Fred and George glanced back from their conversation. Harry, upon seeing the glances, shrunk into Ron fearfully.

"Alright you two," Fred said crouching to Harry's level, "We're going to give you something that has helped us when we were at Hogwarts."

George pulled a piece of parchment out of his back pocket and held it out to Harry, who had hid behind Ron. The small boy shyly took the parchment from George before hiding behind Ron again. Fred glanced at Ron in confusion but the older First Year just shook his head.

"I'll show you how it works," Fred decided and he knelt down next to Harry, "Watch this."

He tapped the parchment still in Harry's hand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred whispered to Harry so that only he could hear it.

Harry giggled before covering his mouth and Fred and George exchanged triumphant looks.

"This is a map of the whole school, and it will also show where everyone is at once," George explained, "This is the Marauders Map, treat it well."  
>Harry nodded, clutching the map.<p>

"To clear it just say 'Mischief Managed' and then the ink will disappear and only those that know the password can read it," Fred added.

Harry smiled shyly at Fred and George cast a Tempus. George frowned at the time before turning to Fred. The other redhead twin nodded and stood up. Harry flinched at the sudden movement, but no one mentioned it. He hid behind Ron even more, clutching the Marauder's Map in his fist. The parchment didn't crinkle at all, most likely from the charms sewn into the parchment.

"It's time for lunch," George said, "See you later, McGonagall might try to talk to you guys about skipping Transfiguration."

"Again, we got lost," Ron repeated guiding Harry away.

"The Great Hall is this way!" Fred called taking Harry from Ron and setting the young Gryffindor on his shoulders.

Ron blushed, "I knew that!"  
>The redhead first year ran after his brothers. Harry clutched Fred's robes, trying not to have a panic attack. Everyone was looking at him, judging him. Their gazes staying on him until Fred set him down at the Gryffindor table. Kara, who looked slightly surprised to see Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, came over. All of the Gryffindor's got up to stop the Slytherin.<p>

"What are you doing here you Slimy Snake?" One of the Gryffindor's questioned standing up and pointing her wand at the Slytherin.

"Talking to my friends," Kara replied harshly pushing the wand out of her face.

"No Slytherin is a friend of a Gryffindor," Another Gryffindor replied.

"Don't you think that grudge is a few millennia old?"

That caused the Gryffindor's to pause and all the Slytherin's to drop their utensils. A few of the teachers gaped at the First Year Slytherin. Dumbledore spat out his soup, spraying it across the Head Table. McGonagall was too shocked to scold him and instead watched the interaction.

"It's not stupid," Someone shouted from the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"I never said it was, I just said it was old," Kara replied raising an eyebrow at the Gryffindor.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted from his place, "Ms. Courtney please return to your table."  
>Kara made eye contact with Ron, who tilted his head at the twins on both sides of Harry. She nodded and returned to her table as the twins encouraged Harry to eat more than the small bowl of fruit he had. Once Kara was seated, Dumbledore looked over the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's (making sure that they wouldn't cause any fights) before eating again. Whispers started up around the hall at the scene.<p>

**Me: The end wasn't planned, but then I realized that this was needed for the (shaky) plot I have to work.**

**Harry: Please review and enter the challenge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Some people are confused about the challenge, so just PM me if you have questions about it.**

**Harry: As for the one reviewer confused, candyland7 will PM you as soon as she can… she's a bit busy right now.**

**Me: To put it lightly.**

**Disclaimer Here: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly my initials aren't JK.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It had been a few weeks since Kara had questioned the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The shock had finally worn off, and now all the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's regarded each other differently. Some more open-minded Lions and Snakes had formed shaky friendships, but the more close-minded ones (like Malfoy and Lavender Brown) tried to keep up the feud. Kara though, got detention for a month from McGonagall because she destroyed the 'peace.' Like there was any peace to begin with.

"Good job," Fred said, at least they believed it was Fred.

Hanging onto his jacket sleeve was Harry. Kara was sitting next to them by the lake. It was right after the flight lessons, where Harry had finally stood up to someone. By some twist of fate he had managed to get on the Gryffindor team, but now he was quieter than ever. Everyone was now looking at him, and he didn't like it. There had already been five panic attacks, one right after he landed. Thankfully McGonagall pulled him out of it, and she became angrier at Dumbledore afterwards.

"For what?" Kara questioned, her eyes narrowing at Fred.

"I was talking to Harry, not you."  
>She rolled her blue-grey eyes.<p>

"He nearly got himself killed," Kara said.

"But I didn't," Harry replied softly.

"That's not the point," Kara answered, her voice becoming shrill.

Harry whimpered, pressing himself into Fred. The older male brought Harry onto his lap, hugging him tightly. Kara took a deep breath to calm herself before muttering an apology. George and Ron had been watching this as though it was a tennis match.

"Ready to meet the Quidditch Team Har?" George asked, already having a nickname for the boy.

The young Gryffindor shook his head wildly.

"I'll come with," Kara said standing up, "Oliver is my cousin. I don't think he'll mind to much."

"I want to go!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry little bro, Quidditch mates only," Fred replied as Harry scrambled to his feet.

"No fair, Kara's going."  
>Kara and Harry ignored the fighting, the two of them left (George not far behind) to go find the Quidditch Team. They found them talking in the middle of the Quidditch field, Angelina and Alicia arguing with Katie and Oliver. It was looking like they had this argument before, especially with how annoyed George looked behind them.<p>

"Ollie!" Kara shouted, letting go of Harry's hand to go up to her cousin.

"Karen?" Oliver questioned, breaking out of the argument.

Kara frowned at the use of her name, but hugged her cousin anyways.

"You're going home for Yule right?" Kara questioned him.

The two went off to the side. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all went up to Harry. They cooed at him, and Harry shifted uncomfortably. Fred and George stayed near Harry, managing to keep the girls from touching him. He had recently become very uncomfortable to touches when he didn't first touch them. Right now, Harry looked close to panicking, and possibly running off.

"Oliver. Oliver… OLIVER!" Kara shouted.

Everyone turned. Oliver and Kara had obviously fought, and now the two were glaring at each other. It was Kara that caused everyone to be the most frightened. Her eyes were now black, and her nails claws. Oliver himself looked frightened, but only for a split second. It was obvious that it wasn't the first time that had happened.

"Calm down Kara," Oliver hissed through his teeth, before turning to the others, "Get out of here."

They didn't need to be told. Angelina grabbed Harry's hand, ignoring the flinch it produced, before dragging the first year behind her. As soon as they left the Quidditch Pitch, Fred and George led them to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hours later, at least that's what it felt like, Kara and Oliver returned. All they heard was silence between the two, but Kara sat down at the Gryffindor table despite being a snake. Whispers were heard again, and Kara smirked at it.

"You just love causing mayhem," Oliver muttered into his food.

"It's fun, besides there's no rule that you can't sit at another table," Kara replied drinking out of her goblet.

"Well, don't look now but I believe that McGonagall is coming to see why you're sitting here," Angelina whispered to Kara.

Harry frowned, scooting closer to Kara. She was silent, but squeezed his hand when Harry slipped his small one into hers. Sure enough, McGonagall came up behind her. Kara ignored the Transfiguration Professor for as long as she could, eating her food quietly. Next to her, the Quidditch team snickered at the flustered look on McGonagall's face.

"Ms. Courtney, why aren't you sitting at your table?" McGonagall questioned.

"Is there a rule that I have to sit at the Slytherin Table?" Kara asked back, setting down the fork to face the professor head on.

"Well no, but it is tradition."  
>"Traditions stupid, is it tradition for the teachers to favorite their house, is it tradition for a headmaster who is over a hundred years old might I add to favorite one single student?" Kara questioned, "Or for the Wizarding world to completely ignore their savior for ten years, not checking up on him once to make sure that he is all right?"<p>

Next to her Harry flinched while McGonagall flushed. Breathing heavily, Kara calmed down and (making sure that Harry would allow it) pulled the young wizard into a hug. The young male shook against her, and McGonagall returned to the seats. Around them, the whispers grew louder in volume. Dumbledore was glowering at the female Slytherin, who was completely ignoring all the looks (both good and bad) in her direction. Instead she concentrated on the young boy, who was minutes away from a panic attack, and focused on calming him down.

**Me: Kara just loves to stir up messes. Harry will soon be helping her, but first he needs to grow a backbone.**

**Harry: Which will come soon, but not to soon.**

**Review here – If you review, I'll give you cookies. If you do the challenge – I'll give you cake.**


End file.
